Sure
(In the Afternoon; Sun goes down slowly) (A Terrorist runs through the grass; An army of Police Officers chase after the Terrorist) (Police Dogs run past the Police Officers and chase The Terrorist) Terrorist: Argh... (The Terrorist trips over a rock) The Terrorist: OW! ARGHHHH... (The Terrorist keeps on running) (The Terrorist sees a dead-end; The Terrorist stops running and turns around, He sees an army of Police Officers and Dogs chasing after him; The Terrorist turns around and sees a cliff; The Terrorist jumps off the Cliff and lands in the water; The Terrorist is presumed dead) (Police Officers stop at the Cliff) Police Officer: He jumped... (Police Officer turns on his Walkie Talkie; It doesn't work) Police Officer: Ugh... (Suddenly, a Detective approaches the Police Officer) Detective: Officer, what happened here? Police Officer: About time you showed up, Detective Cole. Hasdes reached a dead end and jumped off the cliff. Cole: So he's dead? Police Officer: Mhm. Cole: So that's the end of that chapter? Police Officer: If he's dead, yeah. He can't do anything anymore, and that's it. Cole: Something feels off. We were dealing with one of the smartest, and greatest terrorist the world has ever faced. And he just commit suicide... Police Officer: It sounds off when you put it that way, but maybe he just had enough... Cole: I'm going to investigate. It's still off to see that he commit suicide. Police Officer: Go ahead. (Cole goes over to the edge of the Cliff and looks around) ---- (Main theme starts playing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJr-iFh1OZ; Camera pans up to Shades singing the main theme himself in a bar) Shades: She eyes me like a pieces when i am weak... I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks... I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap... I wish i could eat your cancer when you turn black... Shades: HEY! WAIT! I GOT A NEW COMPLAINT! FOREVER IN DEBT TO YOUR PRICELESS ADVICE! HEY! WAIT! I GOT A NEW COMPLAINT! FOREVER IN DEBT TO YOUR PRICELESS ADVICE! HEY! WAIT! I GOT A NEW COMPLAINT! FOREVER IN DEBT TO YOUR PRICELESS ADVICE... YOUR ADVICE! (Shades continues to continue the song) (Suddenly, a female enters the bar; The Female sits on a chair; A Waitress goes over to the female; Music still in the background) Waitress: What will it be this time? Female: Daiquiri. Waitress: As always. Are you interested in anything else, Emma? Emma: No. (The Waitress walks away) (Suddenly, a gang walk in the bar and approach an Old Man; The Gang Leader and the Old Man seem to be talking and laughing; The Old Man points to Emma; The Gang Leader looks at her and approaches her) Gang Leader: Hey Sweetheart! (Gang Leader continues to whistle; Emma turns around to him) Gang Leader's Assistant: OH DAMN! Gang Leader: She must be the hideous beast my mama used to tell me before bed! (Shades looks at the Gang) Gang Member: Hey Sweetheart, go fetch us a drink will you? Gang Member 2#: What color panties do you think shes wearing? Gang Leader: Maybe she's not wearing any at all. (Shades finishes the song and gets off the stage; Shades approaches the Gang Leader slowly) (The Gang Leader pulls out a knife) Gang Leader: Hey baby, you wanna strip? (The Gang Leader winks; Suddenly Shades pulls the Gang Leader around and takes his knife; Shades throws the knife away) Gang Leader: How the fuck-- HEY! Who the hell are you? Shades: I suggest you leave her alone. Gang Leader: Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it? (The Gang surround Shades; Shades looks around) Shades: Not fight you. Gang Leader: That is not an option. Me, You, Outside. (Bar Owner comes out of the washroom; Bar Owner sees The Gang and Shades) Bar Owner: HEY! NO FIGHT'S ALLOWED IN THE BAR! GET OUR OR FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE! (Gang Owner pushes Shades out of the way) Gang Owner: We'll settle this later. (The Gang leave) (Emma grabs her pack of cigarettes and smokes) Emma: You shouldn't have helped me out there. Shades: I didn't want to. But i felt like i had to. Emma: Well, thanks anyway. (The Waitress walks in with Emma's Daiquiri; The Waitress puts it on the table and walks away) Shades: Why do you let them push you around? Emma: Why should i fight back? Shades: I'm not telling you to fight back... Emma: What are you telling me to do? I think ignoring them is the best way to go. Shades: Maybe. Maybe not. (Suddenly, Shades' phone starts vibrating; Shades grabs his phone and answers) Shades: Hello? ???: Shades, do you have a minute? Shades: Miguel? Miguel: Yeah. Listen, Richard invited us to his show. Shades: Is he singing country again? Miguel: Mhm. (Shades sighs) Shades: Do i have to go? Miguel: I don't want to anymore than you do, but this is Richard's first big show. I think he would like it if we came. Shades: Ugh... I'll be there. Miguel: Can you give me a lift by the way? Shades: Why? What happened to your ride? Miguel: Nothing. I don't feel like spending money on gas. Shades: -_-.. Not my problem. Miguel: Please-- (Shades hangs up) ---- (Later that day; Police sirens heard) (Cole is seen entering a police station; Cole runs up the stairs and walks to his office; Cole is stopped by a Police Captain) Police Captain: Cole, we need to talk. Cole: Captain? Police Captain: It's Captain Foster to you. Listen, there are people getting of their asses and actually protesting. They want the truth about Hasdes, they want to know things we can't tell them. I want you to stop them. Cole: How is that my problem, exactly? Captain Foster: Because, i say it is. You're now my right-hand man. And if you don't make them go away, i will make you go away. Is that clear? (Cole sighs) Cole: Yeah... (Screen cuts to Cole inside his office) (Cole turns on the lights then sits in his chair; Cole grabs a bag and grabs an evidence bag with a blood sample in it) (Cole suddenly starts shaking and his vision becomes blurry) Cole: Oh no... (Cole lets go his evidence bag and shakes rapidly) (Cole opens his drawer; Cole grabs his drugs) (Cole opens the cover and puts some in his hand; Cole shakes rapidly and the drugs slip out of his hand; Cole falls out of his chair and so does the rest of the drugs; Cole tries to grab them but stops himself; Cole suddenly becomes veiny) Cole: No... (Cole tries to stop himself; Cole grabs the drugs and puts them in his mouth) Cole: Ahhhhh... (Coles veins disappear and his vision becomes clear; Cole stops shaking then gets up) Cole: Ugh... damnit... (Screen cuts to Cole back on his chair and the blood sample inside a phone-sized machine; Cole attaches a small monitor and an attachment above the machine; The Attachment above the machine shoots multiple square lasers all over the blood; Picture of Hasdes appears on the screen and information appears) (Cole puts a piece of Hasdes' shirt on the machine; More information appears on screen) Cole: Come on... (Cole grabs one last thing from the bag; It appears a piece of paper with Hasdes' fingerprint; Cole puts it on the machine; Even more things appear on the screen; Screen focuses on the part where it says "Status: ???"; It keeps switching between Dead and Alive) Cole: Come on, Come on... (It stops at "Alive"; Cole gets up from his chair from a surprised face) ---- (Screen cuts to a concert and cars go past it; Miguel appears to be waiting and sitting on a bench; Shades runs over to Miguel) Shades: Ahhhhhh... (Shades appears to be tired) Miguel: Where the hell have you been for the past hour? Shades: I'm so sorry! I honestly don't remember much, i just remember waiting at a bus stop. I was waiting for about 25 minutes, and finally a bus came, and wouldn't even drop me off some place close to here, so i had to run. Miguel: That's your excuse? You don't remember. Shades: I'm telling the truth! Miguel: Just shut up. Shades: Just forget it and let's get inside. (Miguel and Shades walk inside together) ---- (Miguel and Shades sit down next to some rednecks) Shades: Mig, everyone here is redneck. Miguel: Shhhhh, the show is about to start. (Lights turn off; Richard walks up to the stage with a guitar)